


It Just Started With Cookies

by DeeTheSnake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, I have no idea how long this is going to be, My First AO3 Post, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheSnake/pseuds/DeeTheSnake
Summary: Patton brings Janus some cookies what could possibly go wrong
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Cookies That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for even clicking on this. There's probably a lot of grammatical errors feel free to point them out. Also, this is the first chapter so the next should be better.

Janus was putting his snake Ethos back in his enclosure when he heard a knock at his door.  
“Who is it,” he asked, expecting it to be Remus.  
“It’s Patton”  
Janus looked at the mirror, did a quick check, and opened the door. Patton was standing at the door holding a plate of cookies and obviously wanting to say something.  
“Hi Janus, I made you some cookies,” he smiled at Janus.  
Janus looked down at the fairly large plate of cookies. All of them were almost identical with light blue hearts and yellow around it.  
“You made these for me?” Janus asked, not really believing it.  
“No I just wanted to show you these so I could eat them in front of you,” Patton said sarcastically. Then continued in his normal voice, “Of course I made them for you silly,”  
“Patton you should be sarcastic more often it sounds good on you,” Janus took a cookie and ate it.  
Patton blushed at the comment but decided to say nothing.  
“Patton, these are delicious,” he said, taking another bite.  
“I’m glad you like them,” Patton blushed even more.  
Janus then became very aware he didn't have his heels on and he was now eight inches smaller than Patton. He was always smaller than Patton but at least with the heels, he was somewhat on the same level. He was becoming increasingly insecure about the fact.  
“Are you ok Janus? I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable,” He was obviously nervous.  
“N-no it’sss fine,”  
Oh, and great his other insecurity had come to.  
Thankfully a distraction came in the form of Patton’s phone buzzing.  
“Oh sorry Janus, it’s Logan he needs help with something,” he apologized.  
Janus just nodded, not wanting to say anything in case his lisp came back.  
Patton handed the plate of cookies to him and walked down the hallway.  
Janus put down the plate of cookies on the bedside table, closed the door, and threw himself onto the bed.  
“Why am I ssso dum,” he screamed into his pillow.  
“You aren't JJ,” said a voice from behind him.  
He rolled over to see Remus in the doorway.  
“Yes I am,” Janus said, tears rolling down his face.  
Remus quickly walked over to him and picked him up bridal style.  
“Don't say that,” he sat down on Janus’ bed and wiped away some of the tears.  
“It’sss true,” Janus clung to Remus like a lifeline.  
“Oh boohoo Janus has a lisp, no one could ever like him,” said yet another voice this one didn't come in.  
“Who’s there?” Remus asked, not recognizing the voice.  
“Wouldn't you like to know. I’ll tell you this, I’m not a side you know.”  
“You're the one that never comesss out of your room.” Janus guessed.  
“Indeed. Now, are you gonna sit there and mope all day? or are you gonna make him a return gift?”  
“But he doesssn't like me… does he?”  
“I’m not on the side of that so I can't tell you,” the voice responded.  
“But… you know what, either way, it’ss a good thing to do,'' Janus' lisp was starting to calm down.  
He started to stand up and heard footsteps leaving. He rushed to the door but all he saw of the side was bright orange heels before the unmarked orange door closed.  
“Did you catch him? What did he look like?” Remus joined him at the door.  
“No. But he does have bright orange heels.”  
“Your lisp is gone. And man that side sounds hot,”  
“You seem to think that of all most all the sides,”  
“No just, you, Logan, Virgil, and this new side.”  
“Anyway, what should I make for Patton?”  
On the other side of the wall, the orange side smiled and stroked Lyssa, his cat (like the badass he was). He liked to keep people guessing it was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan asks Patton something and the chapter ends with Logan in tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the oc is inspired by this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467167/chapters/43752862

Patton’s thoughts were racing as he made his way to Logan's room. Had he messed up? Did he make Janus uncomfortable? He probably was too needy. He finally reached Logan’s room; he knocked on the door and it immediately swung open.  
“Ah, Patton thanks for coming, please, come in.” Logan looked a bit disheveled. His hair was a mess and his tie was loose. He stepped back letting Patton in.  
“Is everything alright?” Patton asked, stepping in and shutting the door.  
“Yes fine. Patton I don't like to figuratively dance around questions, so, are you in love with Janus.”  
“I uh… yeah, I am,” he said. The first part of uncertainty then became more confident.  
“Good, that’s good,” Logan started to run his fingers through his hair.  
“Lo are you ok?” he was becoming increasingly concerned.  
“NO, I'M NOT,” Logan yelled. He took a few deep breaths, “Sorry, Patton it’s not your fault.” Not a lie but not the full truth either.  
“Do you have feelings for Janus too?” Patton asked, walking over to Logan.  
Logan laughed if only it was that simple.  
“Is there anything I can do?” Patton touched his shoulder, Logan quickly grabbed his hand. Unfortunately, he grabbed it too hard and Patton yelped in pain.  
“Patton! I’m so sorry! Oh my god! What have I done!”  
“Logan it’s fine it will heal it’s just a bruise”  
“No, you need to stay away from me! Patton, leave! I might hurt you by accident!”  
Patton reluctantly left.  
Logan sat down on his bed. He heard the familiar sound of bells as a bright orange cat jumped up beside him.  
“Hi Lyssa,” he said happily.  
The cat always seemed to show up when he was upset. What wasn't usual was that the lights flickered then went off.  
“My my. What do we have here.”  
Logan whipped around and could make out a small figure standing in the corner of the room.  
“You must be Lyssa’s owner. The seventh side.”  
“Yes,” he started to walk forward and Logan could have sworn he saw cat ears where normal ears should be.  
“I assume you turned the lights off.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want it to be romantic. I’m joking in full honesty I don't like people seeing me”  
Logan took a mental note of that and tried not to take a note of the other thing.  
The side sat down next to him.  
“So you won’t tell me even what you’re representing?” Logan looked over at the side and realized he was even shorter than Janus.  
“I’m afraid that’s a nope babe, but you do have a guess don’t you”  
“Yes. I did some research. Lyssa was the greek goddess of rage and maddens or as some put it the inner animal,”  
“I think animal suits me,” he said in a voice that was a lot like Remus.  
Logan rolled his eyes. Somehow the other side saw it and laughed.  
“But really what should I call you?”  
The other side froze. No one had asked him that and he didn’t want to give his name away.  
“I guess Rage works”  
“Rage it is”  
Logan couldn’t take it anymore he had to know what Rage looked like. He reached out with his mind, he found Rage’s hold on the light and gently pushed it off.  
Logan looked at Rage who promptly collapsed.  
Logan frowned it shouldn’t have been enough to knock the other side out. Then he remembered how he had been getting so strong apparently not only physically.  
Logan realized that Rage was about to fall off the bed and quickly picked him up.  
He laid him gently on the bed with his head on the pillow.  
Logan sucked in a breath as he took in Rage’s appearance.  
As he had thought were normal ears should be there were cat ears. But what was even more interesting there was a mask covering almost his entire face except for his mouth.  
Logan resisted the urge to take off the mask. The rest of Rage’s outfit was simple, a leather jacket, leather pants, and high-heeled boots all bright orange.  
“Why have I become so strong recently?” Logan muttered more to himself than Rage.  
“Why have I been less rage like?” The words were somewhat slurred but said in a way that it was obvious Rage knew the answer.  
Logan frowned thinking for a moment.  
“Have I somehow stole your rage?”  
Rage smiled drowsily showing fangs and made finger guns.  
“You got it.”  
“How? How can I give it back? I don’t want this.”  
“You have to let out your anger. Twalk about your feewlings,” His voice was sing-songy.  
“Oh, okay. So what do I do? Just talk?”  
And Logan did. He talked for hours. By the end of it, he was sobbing and curled up next to Rage who had an arm around him.  
“Why don’t they listen to me?”  
“I don’t know hun.”  
Logan wiped away some of his tears.  
“So am I back to normal?” His voice was shaky still.  
“Not completely you still have something you’re holding back.”  
“N-no I don’t”  
“We’ll talk about it at a different time. You need to sleep.”  
“No! I want to get rid of this.”  
“Want to get rid of me so soon?” Rage chuckled.  
“No, I like your company.”  
“Oh..” He had been expecting Logan to say something like that but not that much. “Can you grab my sunglasses I think they fell on the floor”  
“Of course but why can’t you grab them?” Logan said getting off the bed.  
“I think you know why.”  
“You need them to see?”  
Rage did nothing to confirm or deny it.  
Logan put the glasses on Rage briefly noticing his orange cat eyes.  
“Thank you hun, we’ll talk later.” Rage stood up and sunk out.  
Logan stood up and wiped away the last of the tears as he tried not to add Rage to the figurative list of people he had a crush on.  
He was broken from his reverie by a scream outside.

~~DUNDUNDUN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this was supposed to be a moceit fluff fic oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for reading let me know what you thought.


End file.
